Things We Try to Forget
by Alice-In-Starland
Summary: He took her pain away and saved her from the nightmares that came every night. SakXSas
1. Prolouge

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip…_

The blood cascaded down the face pressed against the floor. The tears mixing with the blood left a puddle underneath her body. Her cries could be heard from downstairs but no one came to her aid. There was no other sound in the house; she strained to make sure it was not a trick to get her to come out. When it was clear that no one was in the house, she lifted her tattered body from the floor. It seemed as if the door was not getting any closer, no matter how much she limped toward it.

The time she reached the bathroom the blood that flowed down her skin left dark stains on the carpet. Once inside, she stepped out of her torn clothes which soaked up the blood like a sponge. She turned the shower on and felt her body relax to the warm sensation the water was causing to her bruised up body. When she was finally done she wrapped her body up in bandages and stepped out of the bathroom like nothing happened that night. 'Tomorrow will be a new day and no one will know about the hell I went through tonight', she thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto …. (sighs) **

Chapter 1)

"I don't get it Sasuke?", the blonde teen asks the boy beside him, " why do girls fall for a jackass like you?". The said boy gives him a glare that could make the devil run for cover. "I am not a jackass _dobe_. I mean at least I'm not failing _every_ class Naruto", he says with an all knowing smirk. "I am not failing EVERY class. I'm passing athletics….with a 70". Sasuke gives him a look saying 'you're an idiot'. Naruto's mouth gets big "What?! Gai-sensei is a maniac. Not everyone can keep up with that guy. I swear, I mean the only one who really keeps up is Lee and that's because he is obsessed with him." Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks ahead of him into the huge building you'd call hell…I mean school.

Sasuke continued bashing Naruto with rude comments till Naruto spotted his favorite red head. "Gaara!", Naruto yells while running towards a red head wearing some baggy black pants with chains attached to them and a long sleeved fishnet shirt. "Gaara, Sasukes being mean to me", he hides behind him and tugs on his shirt like a child would. Gaara stares at him like he was a person with a second head. "Naruto… I don't care", he glares and slams his locker closed. "Can't you two go one day without arguing about nonsense?", he sighs. "Of course they can't"….

**Dum dum dum who could that be (shifts her eyes)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Gaara: Alice-in-Starland does not own Naruto … thank god. Alice: . meanie , well you heard panda-kun. I don't own it but I do own the story. Gaara: don't call me panda-kun. --'

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasuke glares in the direction of the boy that enters the area " ..Hyuuga". "..Uchiha..", the elegant dressed boy replies with the same hate filled tone.

"Come on guys, you've known each other how long?", Naruto says with a sigh.

Gaara looks at the blonde "Like since pre-school. Come on Naruto, they always act like that just look you two do", he smirks.

"Whatever", he sticks his ear- pierced tongue out at the goth.

The trio walk around the school since they have minutes to spare till the bell rings for class to start.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto sees a speck of pink. "Sakura-chan!! Hey, are you going to go see the rest of the girls?

If so lead the way I don't mind seeing Hinata", he smiles…till he hears someone growl from his left side.

"Oh...hehe. hi Neji. Buddy. Best friend. Coolest person in the whole universe" he says with a nervous laugh.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Hinata, Naruto. If you hurt her I hurt you. She cries and I promise you will soon after", the older Hyuuga glares at him.

"Oh come on Neji. You know I would never do that", he says with a innocent smile. "…right and I'm Santa Claus", Neji replies with sarcasm. Naruto beams "really?!!". Sasuke slaps his head from behind, "dobe. Shut up."

He looks at Sakura and nods his head to show he has acknowledged her. Neji does the same. Gaara….just stares. Sakura replies to their actions with sarcasm " oh wow guys! I'm happy to see you too!! hi to you too!! I haven't seen you in forever. No please, I've missed you too!".

Naruto puts an arm around her shoulders a gives her a smile, "Forget them ,Sakura. Hey Sakura is that shirt suppose to have red spots on them?". She glances at her long sleeved green shirt and sees the dry red stains on her sleeve.

She laughs nervously, "Of course Naruto. It's the new thing in France." Gaara looks at Sasuke and Neji with a non believing look that they give back equally.

Naruto, because he's naïve, forgets about the whole conversation once she replies with an answer. They all walk outside the school and find the girls sitting on the grass in front of the school's track...

* * *

**okay thats all for now. review please and thank you!! you'll find out about Sakura in the next chapter**


End file.
